


Rhys's Revenge

by amythestice



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anti-Gwen, Gwen Bash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/amythestice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen Cooper's wedding day doesn't go exactly how she planned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhys's Revenge

***********  


Gwen stood in front of the long mirror on the back of the hotel room door, preening as she straightened her wedding dress and primped her hair under the tiara. Picking up the bouquet from the dresser, she opened the door and stepped out.

  


 

  


Tosh waited for her across the corridor, wearing a tasteful violet cocktail dress to act as the bridesmaid, and they walked together to the lift.

  


 

  


"You must be excited," Tosh said as they got into the car.

  


 

  


Gwen shrugged, primping her hair in the mirror again.

  


 

  


"It's about time, really. My parents have been on at me to get him down the aisle for a while, but how desperate would I look if I asked him. I was so relieved when he finally asked, get them off my case."

  


 

  


"Gwen, do you even love him?" Tosh asked, shocked.

  


 

  


"What difference does that make? He's safe, comfortable, secure, everything Owen will never be. So I marry Rhys, and there will still be Owen, at work."

  


 

  


The lift stopped down on the reception level, and Gwen swept out, a dumbstruck looking Tosh a step behind. Tosh had known for a while that Gwen was a conniving, calculating, self absorbed cow, but this was a whole new level. It certainly made her feel less guilty about what she had overheard last night in the bar.

  


 

  


They walked into the function room, which had been set up for the ceremony, and Gwen walked down to stand beside Rhys and his brother in front of the registrar, grinning at her parents as she passed them. Rhys only had his brother as family, everyone else had long since passed away, so his side of the church comprised Jack and Ianto, while Owen sat at the back on her side, scowling. Tosh took her place on the front row, next to Gwen's mother.

  


 

  


"Are we ready to begin?" The registrar asked, and they nodded.

  


 

  


Gwen stood there with her 'sweet smile ™' turned on full as the registrar took Rhys through his vows, not really listening to them. Just a few more minutes, and she would be respectably married, and there would still be Owen when they got back from the honeymoon in Venice.

  


 

  


Her turn came, and the registrar started on her vows. They were just getting to the last bit, the important one, 'do you take this man' when Rhys turned to look at the registrar.

  


 

  


"Stop," he said clearly.

  


 

  


"Excuse me?" The man asked at the same moment Gwen turned wide eyes on Rhys.

  


 

  


"Rhys, love, is something wrong?" She asked.

  


 

  


"You'd do it too, wouldn't you Gwen?"

"What?"

  


 

  


"Stand there, with a smile on your face, promising to love and honor and all that, marry me with a smile, lying through your teeth," he said.

  


 

  


"I don't understand." She whimpered, seeing her carefully planned future starting to crumble.

  


 

  


"I saw you, Gwyneth, I saw you and your fancy man, shagging in our bed when you thought I was away for the night. And as if that weren't incriminating enough, Daffyd saw you and him checking into the motel on the edge of town one lunchtime. Lunchtime quickie was it? Yesterday, when you were supposed to be on your hen night, we had someone follow you. You spent the night before your wedding screwing your bit on the side, and then you came here, all sweet and innocent, and butter wouldn't melt, got into your white dress, and stood there lying."

  


 

  


"Rhys, please."

  


 

  


"Shut up, there have been enough lies out of your mouth for one lifetime. While you were out fucking around last night, Daffyd and I packed up all your stuff, it is in the boot of your car now. The locks are changed, and you and I are through, I never want to see your face again, you scheming bitch. "

  


 

  


Rhys turned without another word, he and his brother strode from the room without looking back. Gwen turned to look at her parents, her family, all of whom looked horrified and disgusted. One by one they rose and walked out, never once giving her another look, until all that remained was Torchwood 3 and her parents.

  


 

  


"Mum, Dad." She whimpered, tears running down her face, ruining her careful makeup job. Her mother slapped her around the face.

  


 

  


"We have never been so disgusted in our lives. This was not how you were brought up, lying, cheating, using people. You are no daughter of ours, we want nothing more to do with you." Her mother hissed, and then they were gone.

  


 

  


Gwen sank into a chair and looked up at Jack, Ianto, Tosh and Owen.

  


 

  


"What am I going to do?" She sobbed.

  


 

  


"Not our problem." Jack shrugged.

  


 

  


"What? But you're supposed to be my friends," she said shrilly.

  


 

  


"No, what we WERE is colleagues, what you are is fired."

  


 

  


"You can't do that."

  


 

  


"Yes I can, that's why I'm the head of Torchwood."

  


 

  


"I'll tell people."

"No, you won't. I'll admit, retcon isn't really an option. We know you have managed to throw that off before, so I contacted a friend."

There was a footfall, and Gwen looked up to see the Doctor standing between Jack and Ianto, an arm around each of their waists, his chin resting on Jack's shoulder.

  


 

  


"What, he's the number one enemy of Torchwood." She choked.

  


 

  


"No, he isn't. You ready Doc?"

"Oh hell yes." The Doctor grinned, stepping closer to her.

  


 

  


"What are you going to do? Owen, Tosh, you're not going to let them do this to me, are you?"

  


 

  


"Yes." Owen sneered.

  


 

  


The Doctor shone a blue light into her eyes, and everything suddenly seemed distant, unconnected.

  


 

  


Tosh leaned into Owen as they watched the Doctor wield the sonic screwdriver on Gwen, and he smirked and wrapped his arms around her. They had found they actually got on quite well, when she had gone to him that morning, scared and shaking, telling him what she had heard Rhys and Daffyd talking about in the bar the night before, and they had decided to give seeing each other a try, see how it worked.

  


 

  


After half an hour with the sonic screwdriver, and soft, carefully worded hypnotic commands, Gwen stood up and walked out unsteadily, dazed. She didn't seem to see the others standing there watching as she passed them.

  


 

  


"What did you do?" Tosh asked the Doctor.

  


 

  


"Memory alteration is most efficient if you use what is already there to create the new memories. She now thinks that she was sacked from the police for incompetence, and has been unable to get another job since. If any of her former colleagues on the force ask her about the special forces job she was supposedly in, she will admit that she lied to cover up the truth, and was actually just involved with a bunch of alien seeking nutters, UFO freaks.

  


 

  


She believes that Rhys has been supporting her all this time, and that she was involved in a series of tawdry one night stands, leading to the scene here at the wedding, most of which I left intact.

  


 

  


She has no memories left of the hub or any of your faces, so you two should be OK while you look to re-staff." The Doctor told Tosh and Owen as he moved back over to where Jack and Ianto were standing.

  


 

  


"I'm still shocked that you're leaving me and Tosh in charge of Torchwood three. You will come if we need help before we find new staff, won't you?"

  


 

  


"Of course." Jack promised.

  


 

  


"Well, everything is packed into the TARDIS, the pterodactyl is aboard to be moved to her new home, former PC Cooper has been dealt with, anything else?" The Doctor asked, rubbing his hands as he looked at Jack and Ianto.

  


 

  


"Yes, full, detailed, step by step instructions for using the coffee machine are pinned to the kitchen wall." Ianto smirked, getting a laugh out of the others.

  


 

  


"So, were off then?" The Doctor asked, looking at his lovers.

  


 

  


"We're off. Ianto, you are going to love the TARDIS, and she is going to love you." Jack grinned, his eyes shining. He hooked an arm around Ianto and the Doctor, and started herding  them to the doors.

  


 

  


xxxx

  


 

  


Owen and Tosh watched quietly as the TARDIS noisily vanished from the corner of the hub it had been parked in. They looked around in the dead silence it left behind, then grinned at each other.

  


 

  


"What do you reckon, figure out the coffee machine, then get on with looking for staff?" Owen asked.

  


 

  


"Sounds good to me. Good coffee is very important in the saving of the planet." She agreed as they headed off to the kitchen.

  


 

  


END!

******  
Hee, everyone but Gwen ends up Happy!!

  



End file.
